Caught
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily’s secret is not a secret for long.  Someone in their office has seen some things going on between the pair and knows that they are involved but who is it and will their secret remain private?  Oneshot story set before the pilot.


Caught

Matt and Emily's secret is not a secret for long. Someone in their office has seen some things going on between the pair and knows that they are involved but who is it and will their secret remain private? One-shot story set before the pilot.

The Kill House 

"Come on Em. We've got our shooting practice in and our training for the day. Besides, Frank and Duff left already. It's late. No one will find out." Matt Flannery pleaded stepping closer to his partner and pinning her to the wall.

Emily Lehman was not one to give into the passionate urges that might cost her job. She bit her bottom lip pretending to think about it as her adrenaline flowed heavily through her body. She already knew she'd give in, but she wanted him to work for it.

"I don't know Matt. I'm afraid we might get caught." She smiled slightly running her hands up his back and into his thick black hair knowing that she was driving him crazy. Matt pressed his body against hers and placed a kiss on each side of her neck. Emily sighed letting her hands slip down his back holding him closer.

"So have I convinced you yet?" Matt asked with a grin knowing that she was about to give in. He kissed her neck again and again in her favorite spots. Emily allowed her hands to run under Matt's shirt feeling the well-formed muscles in his back.

Biting her bottom lip and smiling she answered, "Well, I guess if you're sure you locked the door and that no one is around it might be okay this one time."

She lifted his shirt off over his head and ran her hands down his chest before placing kisses in the same path her hands just traveled. Matt smiled at his victory as her lips made their way back up to meet with his. Matt picked her up and carried her over to the counter laying her on top of the nearest flat surface. He slipped his hands under her shirt and felt his was around her body that he was all too familiar with. Lifting her shirt a few inches, he placed kisses on her stomach licking circles around her belly button. He ran his hands further up and she lifted her body somewhat so that he could remove her shirt. Emily let out a light moan as Matt unhooked her bra in the front to reveal her breasts. His mouth made contact a few minutes later eliciting an even louder response from his partner. Grinning, Matt kissed and sucked his way down to the top of her jeans where he unbuttoned them and ran his hand inside the tight fabric. As if on queue, Emily lifted her hips so that Matt could remove the garment along with her silky panties in one motion. Emily lie back on the counter completely naked waiting or her partner to take her. Matt pulled her to the edge of the counter where she sat up running her hand down his front to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans releasing the large bulge that had formed under the restraining fabric. She tugged at them and Matt slipped them off along with his boxer shorts. Emily pulled him close between her legs as she wrapped her long limbs around his waist. Matt leaned forward laying Emily down on her back. He hopped up on the counter next to her and ran his hand up her leg to her inner thigh. He rubbed lightly causing Emily's breathing to increase a little bit. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so that he was leaning over her.

"Matt, you're killing me here. You wanted this, now do it." She demanded impatiently using her arms and legs to pull him down on top of her.

"Emily, I just wanted to make sure you were relaxed, but now that I know you are…" Matt paused as he pushed into her. Both letting out a loud moan at the satisfaction of feeling the other one so intimately. Matt looked into Emily's eyes waiting for her to signal her readiness and with a nod he began moving on top of her. Emily arched her back to give Matt more room to move. Between moans of satisfaction the pair called out each other's names wanting more. Just as they reached their climax, Emily heard a door open.

"Matt, what was that, …I …uh…oh…heard something. Right there."

"Emily, oh, I…didn't…hear…anything."

The couple finished their activity with a few loud shouts before falling silent catching their breath. Matt removed himself from Emily and climbed off the counter pulling his boxers and pants back on. He looked around finding Emily's and pulling her into a sitting position, he slipped them up her legs to her thighs before she jumped down to pull them up the rest of the way. Matt slipped her bra around her shoulders and found her shirt while she fastened it. That was when she froze noticing someone standing in the doorway across the room. Matt handed her shirt to her before noticing that she had stopped moving. The person opened the door and ran out.

"What's wrong?" He questioned concerned that she would be this freaked out.

"Someone saw us. They just went out that door." She said shaking at the thought of anyone finding out about their relationship and watching their most intimate moments.

Matt took off out the door to find the spy. Emily would never let him live this one down. Matt went out the door shirtless to find Lia standing just outside. She laughed when she saw him, it was either that or cry. She couldn't believe she just walked in on him and Emily having sex. They couldn't get along for anything.

"Lia?" Matt questioned, "How much did you see?" Emily came out handing him his shirt trying to figure out a good lie.

"Enough to know that you two are more than friends. And that you're really loud when you have sex." She grinned before seeing the horrified look on Emily's face.

"I thought you locked the door. I thought you said everyone was gone. Matthew Flannery you will not have sex for a very long time." Emily shouted smacking him on the chest.

"I said Frank and Duff were gone. I did lock the door, well the one we went in, and I forgot the other entrance." Matt stated shyly looking at the ground.

"Lia, please don't tell anyone. We could lose our jobs, and we don't want anyone to know. Promise me you won't tell." Emily pleaded playing on Lia's sympathetic side.

"Ok, what's in it for me?" Lia asked knowing she had Emily on the ropes.

"I'll let you sit beside Duff in class. I know how cute you think he is, and Matt will let you drive the mustang one time if you promise to keep quiet." Emily negotiated with the two things she knew Lia wanted.

"Hey, it's my car and you don't even get to drive it." Matt countered before being greeted with an elbow to the ribs.

"Again, the no sex thing." Emily reminded him.

"Ok, I get to sit by Duff, and drive the mustang once, you won't tell anyone that I think Duff is cute will you? Oh, by the way Cheryl was looking for you. That's why I came down here." Lia wondered as Matt and Emily walked away to find out what Cheryl wanted now.


End file.
